Family tree
by Ansy
Summary: This happens year after the film. Jamie get at school to find out his family tree as far as it will go. One-shots and the main character is Jamie. Please leniency. English is not my native language and is the first story I wrote.


**Declaration: I don´t own Rise of the Guardians.**

"Well, hello. U see you tomorrow at school. "Called Pippa.

"Sure. I hope that the homework will not be for long. "Said Jamie. "I can not be closed all day and mess around with homework."

"To anyone Jamie." She laughed Pippa.

'Well hello, "Jamie said goodbye and went into the house.

"Hi Jamie. How was school? "Mom called from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. Right. We have some family tree? I need it for homework. "Said Jamie.

"Look. I think I should find something. I know, we have a record dad's ancestors until the 18th century. Go up yet. I'll come for you. "

"Okay. Thanks mum. "

"So what. How did away with that pedigree? "Said Mom.

"I almost got it. Your ancestors as I already wrote my dad quit. I'm at grandgrandgrandgrandgrandgrandgrandgrandgrandgrand father Jackson Bennett. Only his parents Emma and John and Emma's family. "Said Jamie.

"Oh, yes. Emma Bennett. Poor girl. She had a pretty sad life. "

"Really? She said you would tell me about her? Why be sad life? "

"If you want I'll tell you something about her. Not much really do not know, but little did I know just. "

"She was born in the village, which formerly stood here instead Burgesse. She lived with her family closer to the pond, where like in winter skate. The village was very popular. Everyone liked her. On all said was very nice and was always willing to help with anything. Maybe because she has seen enough bad things. "

"You asked why it had a sad life. It was for several reasons. Her husband died about two years before her cancer. After his death she moved to the pond. She was beside him, a wooden cottage and lived there. The hut was still there after her parents. "

"Another reason was that her parents died early. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday died. Even I do not know why. It was a blow to the entire village, but most of it just hit Emma. Recovering from it for a long time. "

"The last reason was the one who hit it about most. You may have noticed mention that Emma was an only child, but had a brother. "

"Really? I feel like I read something like that, but nothing I could not find him. "Said Jamie narrative.

"You're right. There are about him almost no mention. His name would're hard to find. I only know a few details. His favorite season was winter. I like playing in the snow and I like to skate. He was older than Emma, who loved him a lot. In fact, as the whole village. He was such a jolly guy. I like to think of ostatnít poked fun. "

Like Jack. He also likes from each shoot. He thought with a smile Jamie.

"He knew everyone laugh. Maybe that's why everyone likes him. The more But each hurt when it happened. One winter, when he was about fourteen years old, Emma went to learn to skate. The day did not go with her. Although it was the middle of winter conditions, but a few days before it was warmer and just a day before she started to freeze. Maybe that's why he was so persuaded them to go to the pond. She wanted to skate again. It took her a long time before he was finally persuaded, but in the end she still afternoon went to the pond. Emma said to him eagerly ran to the ice. When he finally reached the pond did not expect much and ran at him. He skated on it, but then the ice started to crack. Cracks appeared mainly under Emma. Her brother said right off his skates, so that it would not make so many cracks and Emma began to calm down. He got it from his cracked ice plain, he carried with you at all. But when Emma threw, himself was prevailed just the cracked ice. He broke beneath him and he fell inside. I could not save him and he drowned. Emma's long blamed. You probably thought that if he don´t try to talk that it went to learn to skate, so he did not drown. "Mom s over narration.

"Aha. I see, Where are we to think that she had a sad life. That must have been awful. And would you know what was the name of her brother? "Asked Jamie.

"I know it. Named after him and his son. At least a first name. Her brother was Jackson Overland Frost. "


End file.
